One O' Clock In The Morning
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Dean is trying to get some sleep after a hard day. But then Seth Rollins turns up on his doorstep with a black eye and drops a bombshell on him. SLASH M/M. ONESHOT!


A/N: _This is a oneshot. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

**One O' Clock In The Morning.**

Dean was tired. His back was sore. It had been a long night in the arena and he was glad to be finally home to sleep in his own bed. He placed the shot glass in the sink and decided he would wash it in the morning. A little bit of whiskey helped him to sleep better after a long taxing day. Dean trudged wearily back to his bedroom, his feet barely lifting up from the ground. Just as soon as he was about to do a belly flop onto his bed, the doorbell sounded.

Fuck. Who the hell could it be that time of the night? Fuck it! It wasn't even night, it was past one in the morning. Dean hoped that who ever it was would go away but the bell sounded persistantly again.

" Coming!" He yelled as he walked wearily to the door. Whoever it was better had a damn good reason or he was going to cuss them the hell out.

Opening the door he found Seth Rollins standing there. He was wearing cut off jeans and a black hoodie. On his feet were his favourite Nike sneakers. But more importantly he noticed a shiner starting to form around Seth's right eye.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Dean hoped to hell that Seth didn't go and get himself caught up in any shit. He prayed that he just had an accident with some gym equiptment or something.

" Can I come in?" Seth looked up at him shyly from underneath the black hood.

" Yeah man, c'mon in. Jesus." Dean ushered Seth in and then closed and locked the door. " And take off those shoes. You're getting mud all over the floor."

Seth took off his sneakers and placed them by the front door. Then he paddled barefoot to Dean's couch and sat. He stared at the wall right in front of him and said nothing.

Dean sat next to Seth looking at him. Waiting for some type of explanation as to why he was at his door so early in the morning, and more importantly who had hit him.

" So are you going to tell what the fuck's going on?" Dean asked.

Seth's face was tense, almost as if he was mad but Dean could sense some sadness there also. What the hell happened to him?

" So are you gonna talk?" Dean inquired a few minutes later. He was tired of this. His back ached. He wanted to sleep and Seth was just acting weird.

Dean stood up. " Okay fine. Don't talk. I'm going to bed." He turned to make his way to the bedroom when Seth said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

" I kissed Roman."

Dean stood still as if he was frozen in time. No, he couldn't have heard right. Seth didn't just say what he thought he heard him say.

He turned around and looked at the back of the hooded figure sitting on his couch. " What did you just say?" His voice low and uncertain.

Seth pulled the hoodie off his head. His blonde and black hair was damp and disheveled. He ran his fingers through it and took a deep breath. " I said that I kissed Roman."

Dean walked back to the couch. His face contorted with confusion. " You kissed Roman?"

Seth looked up at him and nodded his head. " Yeah, I did."

Dean sat down on a nearby breakfast bar stool. " Well I guess that explains the black eye."

He looked at Seth and it seemed that he was almost on the verge of tears.

" But wait a minute," Dean said. " What the hell did you kiss Roman for? Were you drunk? I mean I could understand I guess if you were drunk, but still no amount of Coronas could make him that cute. Did you take ecstasy? Man, I heard that drug could really..."

" No I wasn't drunk. I'm not taking any drugs!" Seth practically yelled.

He came to his feet and walked to Dean. " I'm in love with him." The words came out hoarsely over a choked back tear but Dean heard them clearly.

Dean felt the blood rush straight out his body. " You're in love with him?"

Seth nodded.

" Fuck. I need a drink." Dean brushed past Seth and went over to the kitchen sink. Guess he would have to wash the glass now.

As he rinsed off the glass he felt Seth's eyes boring through him. He went over the cabinet and took down the Jack Daniels and poured himself a shot and raised the glass to his lips.

" So are you just going to stand there and drink?"

Dean snapped at him. " What the fuck do you expect me to do? My best friend just came over and told me that he's in love with my other best friend. I mean what the hell man? All this time you were fucking gay and I never knew it. What the hell do you expect from me?" Dean slammed the glass down on the counter, spilling some of the liquid over the sides.

" I am not gay." Seth said slowly.

" Like hell you aren't! You just said you kissed another man and that you are in love with him. That means you're gay."

" No I'm not." Seth gritted his teeth. " It's just hard to explain."

Dean exhaled slowly. " Okay then, you're bi."

" I wouldn't say that exactly." Seth looked up at the ceiling seemingly searching for answers.

" Then what the fuck are you?" Dean had enough of this. He was tired playing games with Seth.

" I am me! I'm Seth Rollins, you're best friend." Seth's anger mixed with his tears as he continued to speak. " What does my sexuality matter? Am I not the same person that I always was? I can't say that I'm gay or bisexual because I'm not generally attracted to men on a whole. Just a tiny few. I don't have desires to be with a man on a normal day to day basis. Not like how I desire women. I know that I desire the average woman in any way, shape or form but I don't feel that way about men in general."

Dean's anger had subsided alot. He was just trying to make sense of this entire thing. " So then, how the hell did you end up falling for Roman?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " I honestly don't know. I guess because we hang out together alot and I'm just really comfortable around him. Then about a year ago, I realized that I was attracted to him. At first you know, I would pretend that I wasn't, that my mind was just playing tricks on me. But the more I tried to shake it off, the more it came back. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was attracted to Roman Reigns."

" Well I guess if you like the tall, muscular type. I guess he's okay." Dean replied nonchalantly.

Seth cracked a smile. " Yeah he's okay."

Dean leaned back on the counter, curiousity was getting the better of him. " So why did you kiss him? Did you get the feeling that he was interested in you as well?"

Seth looked down at ceramic tiled floor. " Well honestly, I was shooting for the moon on that one. I honestly didn't know. It's different from when you like a girl. With a girl you can ask her out, take her to dinner or a movie to see if she's feeling you. You know it's easy. With Roman, I mean, c'mon can you imagine asking Roman to go on a romantic dinner with you?"

Dean laughed. " Not that I would want to, but no. I think I see your point."

" So tonight at the arena after show, everyone else had left and gone home. So it was just us sitting in the locker room and just chilling. So I decided to work up the nerve to do it just there and then." Seth took a deep breath as he recounted his story." We were talking and then there was a lull in the conversation, so I gathered up my courage and leaned over and kissed him."

" I can't believe you stuck your tongue down Roman's throat."

Seth feigned shock at Dean's comment. " I did not. I merely gave him a peck on the lips. And you know what Dean? He kissed me back."

Dean's eyes opened wide with surprise. " He fucking didn't!"

Seth nodded. " Yup he did. So I kissed him again. This time for a little bit longer. Once again he returned the kiss. He even pulled me in closer."

Strange enough, listening to Seth wasn't repulsing Dean in the least. In fact it was having the opposite effect to his body. He felt his dick start to get hard but he hoped that it wouldn't be noticeable through the thin material of his boxers.

" So we were kissing," Seth continued. " Actually it was him who put his tongue in my mouth first. Anyways we kissed for a while, and honestly Dean, it felt so right. Then I felt his hands go under my t-shirt when all of a sudden he pulled away and asked me what the fuck was I doing to him. I was flabbergasted. I thought he was enjoying it and I said so. He then said to leave him alone and got up to leave so I grabbed his hand. When he looked at me, I blurted out that I was in love with him and that's when he hit me."

Dean rubbed the side of his head and yawned." Well that is Roman for you. Always solving every problem with a fist."

" Yeah," Seth replied sheepishly. He looked lost and forlorned again and Dean hated to see his friend like that. Implusively Dean step forward and unzipped Seth's hoodie and dragged it off his shoulders and then threw it on the floor. Dean noticed Seth's big brown eyes looking at him, watching him.

" C'mon," Dean whispered as he right infront of Seth, their faces merely inches apart. " Let's get an icy pack for that eye."

Dean walked over to his bathroom and came back with a medical cooling pack for Seth's eye. Seth took the pack and thanked him.

He looked Seth over briefly wondering what it felt like for Roman to kiss him. He must be doing something right he mused to get that sort of reaction out of Roman.

" Seth?"

" Yeah?"

" You said you were attracted a tiny amount of men. How tiny are we talking?"

Seth smirked. " Two."

Dean looked up at Seth. The meaning was as clear as day on his face. " I see."

Seth placed the pack down on the kitchen table and came closer to Dean. The older man stood his ground and stared back at him. Things were going on in Dean's head that he didn't quite understand. One of those things was that he was a bit hurt that Seth was in love with Roman and not him. Part of the reason for that, if he allowed himself to be completely honest was that he was infact attracted to Seth. Something he became increasingly aware of the closer he stood infront of him.

Dean's eyes drank in the way how the white t-shirt clinged snuggly to Seth's muscular frame, how sexy his mouth looked when his lips were barely parted as they were now. Fuck. The man was gorgeous. Dean took a small step forward closing off any space between the two. He saw Seth's eyes travel down his face to his lips and then back up to his eyes and then back down to his lips again. Dean felt Seth's arms embrace his back, while he placed one of his own on Seth's shoulder while the other on the back of his head. He pulled Seth's head down gently until his lips touched his. Dean kissed Seth forcefully, keeping his head in place with his hand. He rubbed his lips deliberatly over Seth's savouring their nubile softness. Dean's tongue traced the crack of his lips and Seth immediately opened his mouth and allowed him to enter. He never thought he would ever enjoy touching another man's tongue with his but he couldn't get enough. He drew the tip of Seth tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. He heard Seth groan in the back of this throat and took it as a cue that he was enjoying it.

He felt one of Seth's arms slip from his back and move to the front of his body. He felt Seth's fingers tracing the length of his hard dick in his boxers. Seth took hold of the head of his cock through the material and began to massage it while they continued to kiss. It was driving Dean insane. Just feeling Seth's fingers on the most intimate part of his body made him so horny. Seth's hand slipped beneath the slit in the boxers and pulled out Dean's hard, hot shaft which he immediately began to pump with his hand. Dean broke the kiss and looked down to see how Seth was holding him and then back up to his face. Seth kissed him hard, causing Dean to stumble back against the wall. Regaining his balance, he continued to kiss Seth while his hands found the belt on his jeans and the unbuckled it and the fly button. Dean unzipped the jeans and pushed them down to the floor. Seth momentarily broke the kiss to step out of the jeans and to kick them to the side. Seth hand continued to pump his dick, his breath becoming short and rapid. Seth suddenly stopped kissing him and knelt to the floor. Oh god. Was Seth about to do what Dean imagined? When Seth's warm mouth enveloped Dean's stiff cock, he let out a whimper. When Seth's tongue travelled over the head and the underside of his dick a groan escaped his mouth. It felt so damn good. He started thrusting into Seth's mouth as if he was fucking him. He felt his dick hit the back of Seth's throat but Seth didn't gag but remained steady. Seth's warm, wet mouth was sending him over the edge but he didn't want to come in Seth's mouth. He wanted to actually fuck him.

He pulled out of Seth's mouth. " Get up. Let's go to the bedroom."

Seth got up without a word and follow Dean to the bedroom. Dean pushed Seth down on the bed and nearly ripped off his boxers in trying to remove them. Seth had a nice thick cock and the sight made Dean's mouth water as he took up the lube from off the nightstand. But before he took Seth, he had to taste him. Dean lowered his head between Seth's thighs and sucked the head of the cock into his mouth. It was coated with precum but Dean decided that he liked the taste of it. While Dean used his tongue to clean off Seth dick, he squirted some lube on top his fingers and slipped them between Seth's tightly toned asscheeks. He noticed Seth wince as he slipped one finger into him as Dean tried to prepare him. Next Dean slipped in his middle finger and tried to stretch Seth's entrance. Appearantly he had hit the right spot because Seth started to swear like a thousand pirates at him. Dean slowly eased Seth's beautiful dick out of his mouth and then reach up and kissed Seth full on the lips.

Next Dean turned Seth over so that his back was to him. Coating his dick also in lube, Dean slowly eased into Seth, not wanting to hurt him. Whenever he heard Seth let go a muffled cry he stopped until he felt it was less painful to move on. When Dean got most of his dick into Seth, he began to pump slowly into him. He didn't want to risk tearing him or hurting him in any way. Seth's hole felt warm and wet because of the lube and with his beautiful ass facing him, Dean felt his cock building up for the inevitable explosion. Seth arched his back so that he could reach underneath and stroke himself. When Dean slapped him lightly on the ass as he continued to pump into him, he nearly blew his load right then and there.

" Oh god Seth. I'm cumming!" Dean yelled before pulling out and releasing a thick white spray of cum all over Seth's ass.

Seth groaned and released into his hand but it was so much that it squirted on his stomach too.

Dean eased off the bed breathing heavily. That was fucking incredible! He couldn't believe it he had just fucked Seth and it was great. He went to the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean himself and Seth up. As he handed Seth the towel he wondered if he was still in love with Roman. Dean sighed to himself. Seth probably still was.

Seth finished cleaning himself and tossed the towel on the ground and looked over at Dean who was watching him. Seth gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

" What's wrong?"

" Just wondering if you were still in love with Roman."

Seth sighed softly. " Yeah. I'm in love with him."

Disappointment wafted over Dean's face.

" But, I..." continued Seth, "love you."

Dean looked at him quizzically. " What?"

Seth propped up on one arm. " I am now in love with Roman Reigns but I fell for you a long time ago."

" Then why didn't you say something?"

Seth sighed knowingly. " Because Roman may have a temper but you're crazy as fuck, who knew what the hell your response would have been."

Dean chuckled. " True."

Seth kissed him again before laying back down on the bed. " Anyway, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."

Dean yawned. " Fine by me. I was trying to get asleep since one."

Dean wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pulled his back into his chest, inhaling Seth's natural body scent. Finally, he could get some fucking sleep.


End file.
